blasting Peyton
by BrookeDavisFanfiction
Summary: Brooke tells what she really feels about Peyton and Lucas' relationship. Brooke and Lucas.


_I wanted to do this short story because I saw one with Lucas blasting Brooke. So I decided to make this one with Brooke blasting Peyton. I hope you enjoy, go check out my story "Love, Brooke"._

Brooke sat in the empty cafe, scrolling through her books. She read the words outloud, trying to understand what the assignment was. It was senior year and she was on the top of her game, she couldn't believe that she was almost there. She was going to be a graduate, and the best moments of her life is going to start. She was so excited that she couldn't sleep at night, she just wished that the days would go by faster. She flipped through a page and something dropped out. She bent over and looked at the backside of a picture, she wondered what the picture was. She quickly picked up and saw the heart racing photograph. In this moment, she wished that she never picked it up. It was a picture of her and Lucas, on a beach, kissing. She remembered when she took this picture, she sat back down in her chair and played the memories in the back of her head. Oh, had she wished that she could make more memories like this. With all the boyfriends that she had, Lucas was the best one. He had taught her many many things, he's the reason why she's class president. He believed in her when no one did. He was her streghth and now he's gone. Brooke was mad at herself because she wished that she would have fought harder with Lucas. Maybe they would still be together. It was too late now.

"What's that?" Haley asked Brooke from across the room. Brooke quickly shoved the picture back into the book and closed it.

"Nothing," Brooke shrugged her shoulders, not wanting Haley to see the picture because if she did, Brooke would have to talk about it and then she would just cry. Brooke collected her books and placed them in her backpack. She took in a deep breathe and smiled at Haley, trying to seem casual. She didn't want that picture to ruin her night. Haley whipped down the tables of the cafe, closing up the shop. "So, what are we going to do tonight?" Brooke asked Haley.

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie-" Haley started to say until they both heard the door open to the cafe. "Were closed-" Haley turned around, wondering what constumers walked into the closed cafe but they weren't constumers. It was Peyton and Lucas. Lucas had his arm wrapped around Peyton's shoulder, they both had wide smiles on their face. They were so happy to be with each other, which made Brooke's heart ache even more. Brooke quickly drew her gaze elsewhere, she didn't want to stare too hard. She wished that she was under Lucas' arm instead of Peyton. She wished that so bad. "What are you guys doing here?" Haley laughed. Peyton looked over, noticing that Brooke was in the cafe. Suddenly, Peyton's smiled faded and she had this sick feeling in her stomach. Last time, she saw Brooke is when she punched her in the face for seeing Brooke and Nathan's sex tape at the party. That was only a day ago. Peyton could still see the black eye.

"What is she doing here?" Peyton snared, looking back at Haley. Haley didn't know how to answer that, she didn't want to choose between friends. She enjoyed Brooke company. Haley thought there was nothing wrong with Brooke being in the cafe. Brooke rolled her eyes, knowing that Peyton was going to have a problem.

"Were going to catch a movie," Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I've seen this perfect little movie. In fact the whole student body seen it. It starred my ex-boyfriend who was my boyfriend at the time and my best friend." Peyton crossed her arms, turning towards Brooke. Peyton wanted Brooke to feel sorry for what she did, not even sorry but the same pain that she felt when she saw the video. Peyton had this bitterness in her chest that she felt like wont go away until Brooke was miserable.

"Peyton," Lucas grabbed a hold of Peyton's hand, making sure that she doesn't walk towards Brooke. He didn't think this was right or if any time was the right time. The two girls that he loved so much where fighting with each other, he couldn't say that it didn't break his heart. He didn't believe that Brooke did it on purpose, she was drunk, she was a completey different person that night.

"I said that I was sorry," Brooke pleaded, she felt the tears whelm in her eyes but she dared herself not to drop a single tear. She didn't want to cry in front of her enemy and look weak. Brooke didn't know how many times that she had to say sorry, that she needed to show Peyton that she was her only friend that she really loved. Peyton chuckled, she couldn't believe that Brooke thought that her sorry's would fix this. Lucas moved his hand to Peyton's shoulder, seeing how she was getting mader by the second.

"I don't give a shit," Peyton narrowed her eyebrows, removing Lucas' hand from her shoulder. Peyton and Brooke were inches away from each other, they stared into each others eyes and didn't move an inch. Brooke was going to hold her ground, she wasn't going to let Peyton scare her off. She already let Peyton embarss her by punching her in the face.

"I don't know what you want me to do," Brooke asked her, raising her voice a little. Brooke would do anything to have Peyton forgive her, she wanted her best friend back.

"There is nothing that you could do to make this right. I feel like my best friend protrayed me." Peyton answered her, explaining what she felt.

"I didn't-" Brooke tried to say.

"But you did," Peyton quickly said, not wanting to hear Brooke's excuses. "Everyone is right about you, you are a whore." Peyton crossed her arms, saying the words that shocked everyone in the cafe. Haley had enough of Peyton, she felt like Brooke was biting her tongue from saying what she really wanted.

"Alright, Peyton I think that's enough." Haley told Peyton.

"It's not enough." Peyton shook her head. "I can't believe that you would do this to me, Brooke." Peyton had tears in her eyes. It really hurt her that her best friend would do something like this. She had trusted Brooke and all this time, and Brooke had slept with Nathan behind Peyton's back.

"I'm sorry-" Brooke tried to say.

"No your not! You are not my best friend because best friends wouldn't do something like this! You are such a bitch and a slut!" Peyton took in a step forward Brooke, pushing her back a little. Brooke blood had boiled, she bundled her fist and her lips shivered. She had couldn't control herself anymore, she was sick of Peyton calling her a slut. Ever since Peyton found out about the sex tape, she had been doing everything to make Brooke feel horrible. Everything toned out, Brooke just watched Peyton's mouth move up and down. She listened to the harsh words the came from her mouth. Brooke forgot that Lucas and Haley were beside Peyton, trying to calm her down.

"Get the hell out of my face," Brooke mumbled, everyone became silent, wondering if they heard the words come from Brooke's mouth. Peyton cocked her head, looking down at Brooke.

"What?" Peyton raised her eyebrow, not afraid of Brooke's words.

"I said, get the hell out of my face before I bitch slap you so hard that your face will be on the floor," Brooke took a large step towards Peyton, showing that she was taking control. Peyton was curious how Brooke build this courage. "You are such a hypricrite." Brooke raised her voice.

"A hypricite?" Peyton asked her.

"Yes!" Brooke said to her. Brooke didn't understand how Peyton was confused at what she said. "You didn't kiss Lucas not once but twice! Twice! You had screwed me over so many times and I forgave you. EAch. Time." Brooke explained to her, everyone became silent and listend to Brooke's words. Lucas noticed the tears streaming down her face as she spoke. "I told you how much i loved Lucas and you still went behind my back. You didn't care about my feelings, you sure as hell didn't care about our friendship! For so many nights, I thought Lucas broke up with me for something I did and cried myself to sleep but really it was you! You looked me in my face and lied to me. You would sit there and let me cry into your shoulders, tell you everything and you'd go back to Lucas and screw him!" Brooke shouted, poiinting to Lucas. Haley and Peyton glanced over at Lucas with a sad look on his face. Lucas was listening to every word that Brooke was saying. "Oh but that's not the best part. Now, I'm completely falling in love with him. I poured my soul into him and then you come back and kiss him! Then you tell me that your in love with him while I was still with him." Brooke was tried, she had this all build up and she was finally letting it all go. "And then, the second we broke up, you guys got together." Brooke snapped her fiingers to show how quick it was.

"You said it was okay," Peyton said softly.

"I lied, what was I supposed to say. No? See, I can't do that because you were my best friend. I wanted you to be happy and if that meant putting your feelings before mine, then so be it. So, don't tell me that I'm horrible friend, or that I'm a whore." Brooke finished. There was a pause between everyone. Brooke noticed that she was crying, she quickly calmed herself down and whipped her tears from her face. "Don't worry Peyton, I learned my lesson. You can't trust everyone, not even your best friend."

"I think it's time for you guys to go," Haley told Peyton and Lucas. They didn't argue, Peyton grabbed her jacket from the table and walked out. Before Lucas walked out, he looked back at Brooke. She covered her face because she didn't want anyone to see her cry. He felt sorry for her, he had no clue that she felt this way and how much it hurt her. Lucas wanted to say that he was sorry, he wanted to make everything better but he couldn't. He knew that Brooke didn't want to talk to him. Lucas walked out the door, without saying goodbye. Haley wrapped her arms around her friends, sheltering her. "I'm so proud of you, Brooke Davis." Haley whispered into her ear. Brooke was proud of herself.


End file.
